Lab rats meet Jessie
by uniquedreamer12
Summary: Will Chase fall in love?Read and you will find out
1. Chapter 1

**Here is what i would want to happen between Jessie and Lab Rats and i do not own Jessie or Lab Rats**

Chase pov- I can't believe we are going to New York!In the building we are gonna stay at has kids next door to are apartment. I like it because Mr. Davenport is gonna be at a business meeting to know if he can finish the thing he is inventing.I don't like that he would not tell us what it is."Thirty minutes everyone!"Tasha yelled looking back to see I was the only one listening to her. Thirty boring minutes ,the only thing i am doing is watching Leo get mad from dying in his video game._Thirty minutes later._"We are here kids!" Tasha yelled."Yeah!"Bree yelled into my ear ow that hurt."Next time don't yell it into my ear Bree!"I yelled she ignored and got out of the car. Went in a cramped car and then into a cramped elevator and i mean a slow elevator that is nothing like ours. Once we all fell out and made it inside our apartment that we wont be here but like a week so not really needed so much space. We also get beds instead of bringing our tubes in the car which then nobody could get in and into the elevator and nobody needs to now we are bionic."Hey everybody we can go meet the neighbor and you can play with their kids." Mr. Davenport yelled "Do we have to?"Bree complained "Yes." Mr. Davenport demanded "Fine."Bree said lazily. Mr. Davenport knocked on the door and we heard plates ,cups everything does he mean five year old kids?"Oh hi I am Jessie you?"The lady i guess named Jessie said "Hi i am Donald and we are staying at the place next door to you."Mr Davenport said."Come in I am their nanny and this is Emma,Luke,Ravi,and Zuri."Jessie said and they made so much noise wow."Nice to meet you and this is my wife Tasha and this is Adam,Bree,Chase,and Leo." Mr. Davenport said and all of a sudden Luke walked up to Bree and said"Hel - lo Bree." "Sorry he is not always like this."Jessie said pulling Luke away. Ravi started to walk up to me and said"Do you wanna see my lizard?"_Excuse me but did he ask me if i could see his a real lizard or is he mixing it like people do with my commando app.I don't know what to say and don't want to hurt his feelings._

**Review and tell me to continue this Jessie and Lab Rats crossover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 hope you like**

Chase pov- Okay I think I will say yes hope that's the right answer.

"Yeah sure I wouldn't mind seeing your lizard."

"Oh yeah come with me."Ravi said dragging me upstairs to his room and Yes a real lizard a freaky lizard.

"So what you think of Mr. Kipling?"

"Never seen anything like him." The more odd part was he nodded and walked to the lizard.I couldn't tell if he was mad or happy or was going to eat my face.

"Okay are you really interested in Mr. Kipling?"Emma asked walking in.I don't want to lie but I am not making Ravi mad we just met.

"Yeah."Not a very good one I sounded sarcastic which was so had not to do.

"Your being sarcastic."

"No I am not."

"Look me in the eye and say that you are interested in Mr. Kipling."

"I will." I tried to look Emma in the eyes and it came out this was:

"Yes I am not Interested no i mean I am interested very interested." By that time I was out and had the door slammed in my face. Yeah I am a very bad liar.

"How old are you Chase?"

"15."

"Oh.I thought you were 13 haha." What I wont have fun on this trip to New York.I don't look 13 well I thought Leo was 9 so I have not a very good judgement on how old people are either.

"Yeah.I think I will be going downstairs now."I said heading for the stairs before anyone else gets mad at me.

"Why?"

"I don't want another door slammed in my face today."I said as I made it door stairs and Leo and Adam I think were upstairs and They told me Bree went home I wasn't wanting to stay much either.

"Hey Chase how about we go on the balcony and leave the adults to talk?"Emma said

"Sure."I said walking to the door and held the door open for Emma and went and looked of the balcony and we are really high up.

"What do you think?"

"I like it." I said taking another look well no not really don't want to fall to my death though

Emma pov- Yep Lying again does he ever tell the truth?

"Do you always lie?"

"No."

"Really you said you liked and then took another look and was terrified not really believing you."

"Yeah didn't realized how high we were tell after I said it."

"Hmm." I hummed and kept looking at didn't say anything so don't think he minded.I think he's cute wonder if he likes me can't date him if he's anything like Vincent but he isn't in all black so I think he shouldn't be a bad boy. Whatever I only have a week to impress him that sucks.

**review tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter were Emma and Chase were talking on the balcony.**

Chase pov- She keeps looking at me. I don't mind I am just curious. I think she is cute wait how old is she before I guess and I am think she is what 12 13.

"Hey Emma how old are you?" I asked

"13. Why?" Emma said yes this time I was close. That's also good she's only two years younger than me.

"Hey I asked why."

"Oh I was just wondering." Wow I have super hearing and I didn't hear her ask why,and I heard Adam Leo and Luke fighting wait Adam hope he doesn't glitch. Hope I don't glitch. They keep getting closer and closer and here they are on the balcony yelling at each other over a game.

"I won!"Adam yelled.

"No I won Adam."Leo said

"No I won."Luke said

"STOP!" I yelled. I got a bunch of angry looks. Oh no spike better not come out.

Emma pov- Seriously I see this everyday and its tiring. Also they are our guests Luke shouldn't be fighting.

"Break it ups boys NOW!" I yelled and Chase snapped his head my way and is staring at me like he had a change in attitude.

"Hey baby I never seen you before."

Leo pov- Oh no Spike is back. He also is hitting on Emma. We can't fight here someone will fall of the balcony.

"What is wrong with you Chase."

"Who's Chase I am Spike."

"Whats wrong with him I thought his name was Chase not Spike is he like bipolar or something cause I don't get this."

"You could say that."I said as I saw Chase/Spike get closer to Emma. I wonder what is going through his mind right now because this will not end good is Spike doesn't go away. _Get away from her! _I said that in my head. But he better before I attack him or Adam does. Why is she smiling does she enjoy being looked at by Chase. At that second Spike or Chase was only a foot away from Emma.

"Do you mind if I do this?" Spike/Chase asked pulling Emma closer.

"No."

"So I will do this." He got so close to kissing her when Adam grabbed Chase by the collar and pulling him back.

"What just happened?" Chase is back

"You were going to kiss me tell Adam pulled you back." No don't tell him that.

"What?Oh really?"

"Yeah really." Luke had gone inside and told Jessie and Big D and they were outside with us with confused looks on there faces.

Chase pov- Oh no Spike came out. She also was going to let him well me kiss her. She does like me. YES!But I think I am worried how much damage Spike did other than try to kiss Emma.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked coming towards me.

"Nothing." I said well I didn't do anything it was Spike don't blame me.

"Come with me." Mr. Davenport said dragging me to our place. Once we got there and no one was around to hear he said.

"Did Spike come out?"

"Yes but I can't tell you what happened because I don't know what happened." I said and in the middle when I said I can't tell him he looked at me with a evil look.

"Well Luke said you tried to kiss Emma."

"Spike was going to kiss Emma tell Adam pulled me away."

"I still told you not to glitch while we are here because being here was about your commando app and if it keeps appearing you will be taken away and we don't want that to happen."

"Okay." I said. I was the reason why we are here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go impatient people.**

**The next day**

**Scene Davenports apartment**

Chase pov- I have been sitting in my room since yesterday and its like noon,Thinking about what Davenport said. If I stay here tell we leave then Spike wont come out.*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" I ask

"Bree"

"Go away."

"I am not going away. Let me in. Or I will break this door down."

"Fine" I said unlocking the door and letting Bree in.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't came out of you room since yesterday night when you thought nobody was in the kitchen."

"So."

"Get out and get fresh air."

"I am not leaving this room."

"Is it because Spike almost kissed Emma."

"No." I said as I looked around the room trying to distract myself and ignore Bree. She left after giving me a evil look and a punch in the arm,and it totally hurt. She was right I have to get out of this room it is boring. I decided to get out of the apartment and walk the halls. Then I saw Emma and I panicked.

"Hey Chase I haven't seen you since yesterday what happened?"Emma asks

"I was in my room."

"You get in trouble."

"No just didn't feel like leaving my room."

"Oh okay."Emma said and walked away. Yeah maybe I should have thought of something better to say. I decide to walk home and see what everyone else is doing. I see Tasha in the kitchen so I still on a chair and watch her cook in tell she asks

"Whats wrong Chase?"

"I like someone and don't know if they like me back and I made a fool of myself."

"You like a girl. Oh and what did you do?"

"She asked why she hadn't seen me since yesterday and I said I was in my room and she asked if I was in trouble and I said no I didn't want to leave my room and that sounded stupid I didn't realize tell she left and I was in the hallway alone."

"How about you take her out."

"I don't know where anything is in this city."

"Oh yeah um I will give you directions then you take her there if she is aloud to."

"Okay thanks Tasha."I said then left and went to my room and checked what places where around. A movie yeah but a theater is far and I am not 16 so I cant drive and I don't want Tasha or Davenport driving us around. Grr maybe I can rent one and watch it here but it is loud here and there. Maybe Mr Davenport can take everyone out and leave me alone here and invite Emma over for a movie yeah hope it works.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene davenports apartment.**

Chase pov- Yeah I get the house alone and Emma is coming over for a movie. I have the house clean and ready and I am so freaking out .I have no idea what to do now just wait tell she knocks or go over there. Never dated anyone or even gone on a date. I am just going to wait and put in the movie so it is ready when she comes over.

Emma pov- I am not sure if I should be going over there.

"Emma you look great."Jessie said as I hear disgusted sounds going from Luke.

"Thanks Jessie. But I have a question."

"Get out everyone else. Okay what did you want to ask."

"Should I really be going over there?"

"Whats the worst that can happen he seemed really nice and nothing like Vincent."

"Well maybe he could go crazy like he did on the balcony. Or he could be like Vincent but you don't know that yet."

"Hey you are overreacting. Chase probably wont go crazy or be like Vincent. Go over there watch the movie and talk to him. You only have a week well less than that now but then he will be gone make this last."

"Fine I will go over there."

"Okay he probably is just waiting for you hurry up."

"I will Jessie."I said then Jessie left. I fixed my hair and looked in the mirror. _What am I doing?I think he will be like Vincent and go crazy like he did and probably complain. The house will be messy and he wont look good. Why cant I think positive on this?He might be nice but I cant take the chance._

Chase pov- Where is she its 8 she said 6.I am afraid to walk over there. A hour passes. I am sitting on the couch and the door opens.

"Hey did she already leave?"Tasha asked

"She never came over."I said sadly

"You got turned down."Adam and Leo said laughing

"Not funny."I said walking to my room. I stared at my phone for hours then it reached like 12 am. I went to sleep by my phone. I woke up at 7 to my alarm. I throw something at the clock to shut it up. I got up not wanting to and went to the kitchen to make me cereal.

"How did you sleep?"Tasha asks

"Fine." I said slowly then yawned.

"When did you go to sleep you look really tired."Tasha said

"I think around 1."I said

"1 In the morning?"Tasha asked

"Yeah."I said eating my cereal. Remembering Emma never came over. Once I finished I went back to my room to relax and forget about her not coming over. Then I was interrupted.

"Dude wanna watch us play just dance. Me and Adam we are trying to battle and we need a referee .But Bree doesn't want to so can you?"

"I don't want to Leo."

"Come on I will have Adam carry you out if you don't."

"Fine I will come."I said then combed my hair so it doesn't look like a mess. I walked with Leo to his room and refereed the came. Adam won.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma pov- Maybe Chase didn't care that I didn't come hasn't called or came over.I should have gone over there I really like him and I think I am going to go over there and explain why I wasn't there but what excuse can I about my brother Luke got sick and I had to help I didn't feel good so I decided to stay I should tell him the truth that I wasn't really sure if I should have gone or he is not mad at me.I walked over the Chase's place and I stood at the door deciding if I should knock.*Knock knock*I waited for a answer.

"Oh hi come in."I think her names was Tasha said and let me in.

"Are you here for Chase?"Tasha asked.

"Yeah."I said nervously.

"CHASE EMMA'S HERE FOR YOU!"Tasha yelled down the came out of a room and came to the living room.

"Hi."Chase said coming up to me,I am super nervous.

"Hi Chase."I said

"I will just leave you to alone."Tasha said walking away making it awkward.

"Um Chase I am sorry for not coming over my brother got sick and I had to help Jessie."I said in the normalest way I could.

"Oh I totally understand,I am sorry to here that tell your brother I hope he feels better."Chase said.

"I will tell him you busy tonight cause last night I couldn't make it."I said

"Okay sure"Chase said

"Okay see you later Chase."I said and kissed his cheek and left.

Chase pov- I will be super mad if she stands me up again.I have 5 days to impress her 5 days I might spend alone.

"So how'd it go?"Tasha asked coming out of a room.

"I have a maybe chance she will show tonight."I said looking at the ground

"What do you mean you have another date with her don't you wow you guys have to be in love."Tasha said excitedly

"She didn't show last night she said tonight she is making it up for not coming."I said

"Why didn't she show what she stood you up?"

"Her brother was sick so she had to help Jessie"I said

"I went over there this morning and Luke and Ravi were perfectly fine."

"She lied to me.I guess she doesn't like me after I should go over there and check on her brother."I said walking out the door and going to Emma's.*knock knock*

"Oh hi Chase what are you doing here I said i'd see you tonight."Emma said

"Yeah just was checking on your brothers."I said

"Oh their fine bye."Emma said trying to shut the door in my face but I put my foot in the way,and Jessie came to the door.

"Oh hi Chase whatcha doing here?"Jessie asked

"Emma said Luke was sick so I wan't to check on him."I said

"Luke's not sick he is fine see."Jessie said opening the door wider and I saw Luke run into the kitchen and saw me and stopped.

"Hmmm."I said

"Can I talk to you outside?"Emma said coming out and shutting the door behind her.I crossed my arms.

"Let me explain."Emma said

"Then explain"

"Okay I was afraid to come over last night because I really like you and I was scared that you were probably a bad boy and I didn't want to get hurt tonight I will make it."

"First I was afraid I am not a bad Third I wont hurt you."I said

"YEAH!"Emma screamed then I kissed her cheek as she turned and I didn't kiss her cheek I kissed her didn't pull back tell the door opened and we went flying away from each other.

"Might I say you to separate really fast."Jessie said crossing her arms then uncrossing them making me more nervous then I already was.

Review and tell me what you thought and next chapter will be up asap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase pov- Jessie once more crossed her arms then tapped her foot against the ground. I am super nervous and my hands are sweating.

"What exactly were you two doing?"Jessie asked looking back and forth at Emma and me.

"Uh we were um...kissing"Emma said lowered her voice when she said kissing.

"Really?"Jessie asked. I stood there like a idiot.

" we in trouble?"Emma asked

"Of course not making out in front of the door wouldn't get you in trouble."Jessie said in a sarcastic voice

"We were not making out in front of the door."I said

"Oh sorry you were 'kissing' in front of the door."Jessie said putting quotes with her fingers when she said kissing.

"Are we in trouble?"I asked.

"Emma's not but you have to tell your parents Chase" Jessie said

"I will" I said

"Go tell them then come back."Jessie said at that moment I darted for my places door and ran in. I ran straight to Tasha and Davenport so glad they were both in the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha and Davenport."I said trying to catch my breath.

"What do you need Chase?"Tasha asked having Davenport walk behind Tasha

"Um well you see I...um might have...uh kissed Emma."I said watching Tasha's and Davenport's mouth drop open.

"WHAT!"Davenport yelled having Leo and Adam come running out to the kitchen.

"What happened is someone hurt?"Leo asked.

"Chase,Why would you do that?"Davenport said more calmly

"I didn't mean to she moved and it happened."I said causing Leo and Adam's mouth drop open.

"What did you do Chase?"Adam said sounding like I did something bad

"I kissed I in trouble Davenport?"I asked

"No your not in trouble has Jessie done?"Davenport said

"Emma's not in trouble either"I said

"Okay."Davenport said leaving the room. I quickly ran out the door and headed for where Emma and Jessie are.

"What did your parents say Chase?"Emma asked

"I am not in trouble."I said then Emma hugged me. I looked over Emma's shoulder to see Jessie smiling. Jessie went inside leavin Emma alone with me in the hallway.

"um soo."I said

"I'm gonna go see your later Chase."Emma said

"Okay see you later Em"I said and smiled. Emma kissed my cheek and headed inside,I went home. I headed straight for my room avoiding everyone in the living room.

"Chase!"Bree yelled but I didn't listen I went into my room and could not help but hop onto my bed and smile like I was insane. Bree came in having the door slam against the wall and I covered my ears then said.

"What Bree?"I said in a sorta mean tone

"You didn't stop and I had to get your attention."

"About what?"I asked

"You kissed Emma right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh yeah!What about the movie thing tonight were is it going to be?"

"Emma's"  
"I will make you look great then."Bree said then went through my closet and went through my dresser. She pulled out a pare of my underwear and started waving them above her head. I took them out of her hand and made sure she couldn't go through my dresser. Bree finally pick out a outfit and I had to wait for her to leave my room before I changed. After I was dressed Bree inspected to make sure it was the right outfit. She ended up going to Emma's and seeing what she was wearing. Glad I didn't have to change again,because Bree had me try on like six outfits.

"Okay you look great now go head over to Emma's"Bree said fixing my tie again.

"Then stop fixing my tie."I said a little irritated.

"Fine now hurry."Bree said pushing me out the door.I walked to Emma's with roses in my hands. I so hope shes ready and I am not late.I got to the door.*knock knock*The door opened...

**Oh cliffhanger. review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and who should answer the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chase pov- I am super nervous. The door opens...

"Hi." Emma said smiling

"Hi these are for you" I said handing Emma the roses.

"There beautiful thank you. Come in." Emma said opening the door wider to let me in.

"Your welcome." I said watching Emma put the roses in a vase.

"Follow me." Emma said

"Okay." I said following Emma to a room with a T.V. that looked like a smaller version of one in a theater. I sat in one of the chairs and Emma sat in the chair next to me.

"What movie?" I asked

"Um there was a movie Luke put in there but he never told me what it was."

"Then we can watch it if you want." I said

"Hey Chase and here is some popcorn and I'll be going"Luke said handing me the popcorn and then leaving.

"Okay now lets watch the movie" Emma said pressing play.

__ _**Three hours later ~~~~~~~**_

Emma pov- Why did Luke pick a scary movie? I shouldn't have taken the popcorn from Chase. I jumped alot and now he's wearing most of the popcorn.

"I'm sorry." I said

"For what." Chase said

"I got popcorn all over you and jumped into your lap a couple times"

"Don't worry about it." Chase said smiling at me.

"You sure?" I said

"I'm sure." Chase said getting up and shaking off the popcorn. I watched then got up. He looked around for reasons I do not know and then quickly kissed me. I smiled and he smiled then I heard Jessie.

"Hm..." Jessie said I began to get nervous.

"Hi." Chase said.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"What was what?" I asked

"What were you two doing?" Jessie said I didn't know what to say and then I looked over at Chase and he was looking at his feet.

"Um I uh k-kissed Emma" Chase said still lookng at his feet.

"You know she's only thirteen." Jessie said  
"I-I know" Chase said then he looked up at Jessie who was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Anything else happen I need to know about?" Jessie said

"Nope nothing."I said cutting Chase off so he doesn't say anything.

"Okay I believe you two." Jessie said then she left. She left me alone with Chase who was obviously nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah but nervous." Chase said

"Because of Jessie?" I said

"Yeah. Is she totally gone of hiding somewhere in this room?" Chase asked

"She should be gone why you asked?" I said

"Because I was hoping to do this." Chase said then kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jessie wasn't gone cause she pulled us apart.

"Too close." Jessie said. Chase bolted out of the room leaving me with Jessie. I ran after Chase but he was already out the door by the time I reached it. _Did Jessie scare him that bad that he had to bolt out of this house? _


	9. Chapter 9

Chase pov- I ran into the house. Shut it fast and slid down the door. My heart is racing and everyone was sitting on the couch, at the same time the all turned around to face me.

"Who are you running from?" Bree asked

"I am not running from anyone." I said but I was kinda lying Emma ran after me.

"Then why did you run into the house and slamed the door?" Bree asked

"I'm not gonna say." I said then got up and went to my room. I fell back thinking my bed was right behind me but I slid right off it and onto the floor. _I wouldn't be surprised if Emma never wanted to see me again. I'm an idiot I ran out of her house in panic. If I didn't kiss Emma we wouldn't have been pulled away. Jessie stuck her arms between us to pull us apart and now my stomach hurts. _I then fell asleep on the floor.

_**~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~**_

Emma pov- I got up and ate breakfast and ignored Jessie.

"Whats with Emma she hasn't said anything all morning?" Zuri asked

"Shes probably mad cause I caught her kissing Chase so I pulled them apart." Jessie said

"You mean Emma's "boyfriend"." Luke teased

"He not my boyfriend ... yet " I said and lowered her voice when she said yet.

"Really then why were you making out with him." Luke said I rolled my eyes

"None of your business Luke" I said getting up and going in to the hall. Hoping Chase will talk to me. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opens.

"Hi one sec " Mrs. Davenport said "CHASE EMMA'S HERE!" she yelled. I heard. "HOLD ON!" I am guessing that was Chase. I stood there a minuete and looked over to see if he was going and nothing I didn't him yet. "HURRY CHASE SHE IS WAITING AT THE DOOR!" Mrs. Davenport yelled "I SAID HOLD ON!" a couple second later Chase walked up to Mrs. Davenport.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Davenport asked Chase

"I just got out of the shower. Was i suppose to answer the door in a towel." Chase said sounded mad

"I didn't know that and no." Mrs. Davenport said walking away.

"Hey yeah sorry I didn't know you were coming over" Chase said

"Its okay I didn't think about tell Luke started to annoy me" I said

"Oh and sorry about running out of the house. Jessie kinda scared me " He said

"Its okay and she doesn't that to alot of people" I said and Chase smiled I smiled back

"I would ask you out but in a couple day's I'm leaving" He said

"Really and aww that sucks." I said

"Yeah wish i could stay longer." Chase said then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and he put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and smiled through the kiss hoping the someone wont pull us apart. But I pulled away just in case someone was around.

"Thinking someones gonna pull us apart, right?" Chase asked

"Yeah." I said

"Yeah someone always appears out of no where. I wish they wouldn't though " he said

"Me too" i said


	10. Chapter 10

Chase pov- I was about to kiss her again when Leo popped up.

"Hey whatcha doing." Leo asked standing next to me and Emma. I pulled away from Emma and stood in front of Leo.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Geez someones in a mood. I am bored and theres nothing to do." Leo said

"Go play with Luke and Ravi they need someone to play with." Emma said

"Okay see ya later Chase and Emma or I should say the 'new couple' " Leo said walking by me.

"We are not a couple...yet" Emma said lowered her voice when she said yet but I heard her.

"Okay whatever you say." Leo said going out the door and closing it.

"Alone somewhat." I said taking her hand and going to the couch and sat down. Emma sat down on my lap and turned to face me. She kissed me and I kissed back hoping not to be interupted.

Emma pov- It was nice to kiss him instead of him kissing me. I smiled moving in a laying postion were i was on top of him. He put his hands on my waist and i rested my arm on the couch. Not caring if anyone saw us. This is nothing I've ever imagined, its so amazing I wish he could stay forever. Chase deepened the kisses and I accepted. I felt his hands move up and then I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away and looked up and Chase tried looking up to see who it was...Mr. Davenport was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi." Chase said smiling nervously

"Comfy?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes very." Chase said looking at me.

"Thats not what I meant. I meant to say that is not a postion you two should be in at your age." Mr. Davenport

"Then what age should we have to be to be in this postion?" Chase asked

"Way older then 13 and 15." Mr. Davenport said. As Chase and I just looked at him. I still haven't moved off of Chase.

"I know." Chase said

"Then why are you still in that postion?" Mr. Davenport asked sounding frustated

"Because we don't have to." Chase said

"Yes you have to now Emma get off Chase before I go get your nanny." Mr. Davenport said. _I don't think I'm gonna move Chase is mine and I'm gonna show it by not moving._

"Yeah I'm not moving." I said lightly kissing Chase then pulled away. Chase wrapped both his arms around me and held me tight but not too tight i was still able to breathe.

"Neither am I." Chase said as we watched Davenport leave. _And there he goes to get Jessie._


	11. Chapter 11

Chase pov- _Yeah I am still afraid of Jessie and now she is gonna see us like this. It was already terrible Davenport saw us now Jessie the most scariest person in the world. Maybe I'm exaggerating but still she is scary. _I cupped Emma's face with my hands and kissed her, not giving a care if Jessie and Davenport are walking in the door or not. She kisses back as I moved my hands down to her hips and pulled her down so she was no longer hovering over me. I think she felt how much I like kissing her. Emma lightly moaned and smiled. _Why is she only 13, she still looks and kinda acts like a kid and I don't want to hurt her. I love being with her and having her in my arms so Davenport better not ruin this moment or Spike might appear. _I felt her move her hand to my hip then stopped moving her hand. I grabbed her hand and moved it down to the area her hand needed to be at. Once her hand I was there I moved my hand back up to her hip as she roughly rubbed on the tightness in my jeans. I moaned and I think Jessie and Davenport are standing there 'cause I heard someone clear their throat, I didn't care I ignored the noise.

"The means get your tongue out of her mouth Chase." Davenport said frustrated I pulled away and smiled she kept rubbing even if we weren't kissing.

"What do you two think you doing?" Jessie asked with crossed arms. I wasn't gonna lie even if I do get in a lot of trouble.

"I was gonna try to do my girlfriend tell you interrupted." I said _I cant believe I just said_ that.

"EXCUSE ME!" Davenport and Jessie said at the same time.

"You heard me." I said

Emma pov- _I cant believe Chase called me his girlfriend. He hasn't actually asked me out but I guess now we are dating, right? _I stopped moving my fingers and just kept my hand there as I smiled.

"You both are too young for that and I will not allow you two to date even if we are leaving in a couple days." Davenport said

"I am not leaving!" Chase said

"Yes you are so stop giving me attitude and sit up properly you too." Davenport said

"Yes and its time for you to leave Emma I am not gonna let you see Chase again because you disobeyed." Jessie said

"I am not leaving Chase and I will see him whenever I want." I said making a fist and squeezing my other hand.

"Stop squeezing Emma."Chase said grabbing my hand and pulling it away.

"Sorry." I said with smile.

"Its okay." Chase said sitting both of us up with be on his lap with both of his arms around me tightly.

"Emma here now!" Jessie yelled pointing in front of her as Chase still held me not letting go.

"No!" I yelled leaning my head against Chase' chest to make myself comfy.

"NOW!" Jessie yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note so READ! Okay so you all think Emma is 13 but actually in the show she is 14 so don't leave mean comments thats just the information I know. Also this is a alternate universe so none of this stuff would really happen. So please review and tell me if I should continue this or not.**

* * *

Emma P.O.V - "EMMA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Jessie yelled.

"What are you gonna do if she doesn't move?" Chase asked keeping a tight hold on me.

"She will never see you again and she will be grounded" Jessie said. I looked at Chase. _I don't want to leave Chase I really like him. And he likes me._

"I'm not letting her go... and you cant ground her I am the one who started it. I'm the one who kept her here. So it is my fault she did nothing but want to be with me." Chase said.

"I know guys like you because I used to date them but thats not the point. The point is that you don't need to be messing with girls. Because you wont want to be with her after you to do it. You will leave and she will be upset and I do not want to take care of her because you couldn't leave her alone." Jessie said to Chase.

"If I get to stay here I wont leave her. And I don't mess with girls. Emma is the only girl who has liked me. All the time at school I hear them make fun of me for not being one of the hot guys in school... and Emma is special and I don't want to hurt her." Chase said. I feel bad for him. Jessie and Davenport cross their arms. Davenport takes Jessie to the kitchen and they start whispering.

"Chase... did you mean what you said?" I looked at him curiously.

"Every word of it." Chase said and tried to kiss my fore head but I moved.

"What?" He asked

"What if I cant impress you? Will you leave me? Will I ever feel happy if you leave me? I need questions answered Chase...I just don't think you should stay with me. I don't want you in trouble and I don't want to be in trouble." I said moving off his lap and looked at the floor.

"I don't know what to say." Chase said. Just then Jessie and Davenport walked over.

"We have decided that if you two want to be together you cant be in a room together unless someone else is in there." Jessie said

"Okay.." Chase said, then mumbled "if she even wants anything to do with me."

"But right now Emma has to come back with me." Jessie said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I need to talk to you. Now come on." Jessie said walking out the door.

"Bye Chase." I said softly

"Bye." He said still looking at the floor. I followed Jessie.

* * *

Chase P.O.V - "And I need to talk to you." Davenport said.

"Okay What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well I wanna know what you were thinking. Because obviously you weren't thinking." He said angerly

"I was thinking." I argued back

"Then you would have known that if get to involved in what your doing a lot of testosterone would build up and Spike would come out and theres a chance he could hurt Emma." Davenport said

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." I said sadly.

"So untell I can see what we can do to stop that from happening don't get to close to Emma. Okay?" Davenport said

"Okay." I said


	13. Chapter 13

Chase P.O.V - I am sitting in my room alone and I am so bored. I turn over so I am laying on my stomach and turn on my iPod. I start going through my music to see what I want to listen to. I stumble upon Elliot Yamin's wait for you and press play. Bree picked out my music cause I guess I dont have good taste in music.

"...so baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do...dont tell me I ran out of time if it take the rest of my life i will wait for you..." I started singing. "... been a long time since you called me did you forget about me you got to be felling crazy..." I paused the song because there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"Its Bree can I come in?" Bree said

"No leave me alone." I said then Bree opens the door and walks in.

"I said leave me alone." I said

"I'm not leaving you alone... I found out what happened...do you wanna talk about it." Bree said sitting on my bed after shutting the door.

"No I don't want to talk about it." I said the Bree turned around my iPod and saw what I was listening to.  
"You sure? No person who is okay would listen to this." Bree said trying to bring my head up so she could look at me but I ignored and turned my head.

"Just leave me alone." I said trying not to break down in tears.

"Chase staying in your room alone is not gonna help... come on lets get out of your room. Tasha want to go shopping and wondering if your would want to come out with us maybe you could find something for Emma." Bree said turning my head to look at her and I broke down. Bree pulled me into a hug and rubbed me back.


End file.
